


Crunch

by kiichu



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: Axe Ending, Deathfic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiichu/pseuds/kiichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She originally sliced open that coffin to kill whatever was inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crunch

Her blade struck once onto the sturdy surface with a crackling sound. Chunks of wood shot out, cool air rushing into the suffocating space. Gasps could be heard from within the coffin, and a pale arm shot out within seconds.

The pinkette's eyes narrowed as she raised her weapon, posed to kill. This person would most likely not be shown mercy; as far as Clover was concerned, every person on this damned ship had a hand in her brother's death.

Wearily, the arm grasped at the wood, wincing as if bit by splinters. The girl's grip tightened on the axe's handle. Panting, she rushed forward as soon as she saw the person struggle to a sitting position.

Before she made contact, she stopped dead in her tracks.

“L-Light?!” She shrieked, the light returning to her eyes. Tears began to pool down her cheeks, and all at once, she regained herself. Her legs trembling, she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around her brother. He was wearing a robe of some sort, and hadn't said a word yet, but there was no doubt.

_This was Light._

A hand lifted to stroke her hair, and something was murmured into her ear. She didn't even have to strength to decode them; relief surged too quickly through her veins

“Clover,” Light said, his tone indicating that he was repeating his words, “What's happened? Are we off the ship?”

The younger girl shook her head, though she knew Snake couldn't see her do so. “No, we're still here. B-but... we can escape.” She cast a glance down at her discarded axe; an instinctive protectiveness washing over her.

“Where are the others?” Light inquired, stumbling out of the coffin.

His innocent question made her blood run cold. With shaking hands, she reached into her pocket and threw the contents onto the floor. The items made a distinctive clatter that she knew her brother wouldn't mistake.

There were seven thumps.

Light's eyebrows scrunched together as he concentrated his hearing. “Those... are their bracelets?”

“Yes...” Clover's response was little more than a squeak.

“And we are not off the ship?”

“No...”

Light pursed his lips, the others' fates settling in. “I am sorry, Clover. We will escape with their bracelets, then... together.” He gave a soft smile – despite the fact that seven other people were  _dead_  – and petted her head.

Biting her lip, she felt a lump form in her throat. She had... They hadn't even...

Trying to choke back a sob, she crumpled to her knees on the ground. Her hands, stained with the blood of Ace, Santa, Junpei, June, Seven, and Lotus, clawed at the carpet in anguish. The tears fell faster as the grief and horror shook her whole frame.

She vaguely felt Light next to her, his hand patting her back and his lips whispering comfort – comfort she didn't  _deserve_.

“I- I... I'm sorry, Li-Light,” she blubbered, “I do-don't... deserve....”

“Clover, please calm down. Everything will be fine, I promise. We will make it out.”

Slowly, the girl shook her head, her limbs suddenly feeling very heavy. “No. No, I won't.” She stood up, her legs trembling, and pulled one more item from her pocket. Hollow eyes glanced over the golden revolver pressed into her palm.

“I fished it from Ace's body. I don't know why the old man had it in the first place, but...” Clover's words were quiet and broken as her teeth crunched down on her lip until she tasted blood on her tongue.

Light's hand was on her shoulder. “What is it, Clover...?”

“It was me.” She ignored his question, tears enveloping her vision once more. “I thought they killed you,” she murmured miserably.

And suddenly, she was in her brother's arms once more. She didn't take her eyes off his gentle and warm expression for a second.

There was no hesitation as she pressed the barrel against her forehead and pulled the trigger.   

She didn't even hear Light's confused cries as she crumbled to the ground.


End file.
